Kagome's Lost Memory
by demon's soul
Summary: The jewel of four souls is complete and Naraku is dead. What the hell does Kaede mean that Kagome can never return once she goes back home? Read and find out. chapter 8 up finally, huh?
1. Good Bye For Now

Chapter 1- Goodbye For Now

The journey for Inuyasha and his friends had finally come to an end. The jewal of four souls was complete, and Naraku has been defeated. When they returned to Kaede's village with the good news, they recieved terrible news.

"What do you mean I can't return here when I go back through the well?" Kagome cried.

"I'm sorry, but your task is complete. And without a shard of the jewal with you, you won't be able to traval through the well anymore." Kaede expained.

Broken hearted, Kagome raced out of the hut to the bone eaters well. Inuyasha followed her into the forest and found her kneeling over the well with tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Kagome turned around and threw herself into his arms, burying her tear stained face into his chest. Not knowing what to say, Inuyasha stroked her soft hair and tightly embraced her.

"Don't cry Kagome. I know we'll meet again someday."

Kagome lifted her head and gazed into the hanyou's soft golden eyes. Their lips were inches apart, when Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked up. Kagome rose to her feet and walked over to her friends.

"Thank you Kagome. We couldn't have done it without your help." Sango said as she hugged her 'sister'. "I miss you, my sister." Tears streamed down Sango's face as she backed away from Kagome.

Shippo rushed to Kagome and leaped into her arms."You're really not going to leave us, are you Kagome?" Kagome nodded and tightly hugged the little kitsune. "Please don't forget us."

"No chance in that." Kagome answered softly. She slowly sat the little kitsune on the ground and looked at Miroku, who was slowly approtching her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miroku asked as he emberaced her.

"Miroku, don't make it harder than it already is." Kagome said as she pushed herself back. Her eyes suddenly widened with anger when she felt his hand softly stroking her butt. "Miroku, please don't do that for once." she growled.

Miroku quickly released her before she had a chance to slap him again. Not being able to take much more of this, Sango raced back to the village with Miroku and Shippo chasing after her. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"I guess this is it." Kagome wispered softly.

Inuyasha nodded and held out his hand. She reached out and took hold of his hand.This would be the last time she would feel the touch of his hand. Just the thought made her start to cry again. What he did next shocked her. He pulled her toward him and gently kissed her. Instead of resisting, like Inuyasha thought she would, she forceivly retuned the kiss. They parted for air and gazed into eachother's eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Inuyasha."

A single tear slid down Inuyasha's face as Kagome backed away slowly. She hopped on the edge of the well, still holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

Kagome nodded as he backed away, slowly losing her grip of his hand.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

She slowly eased herself over the side of the well, and pushed herself through the portal. When Kagome reached the bottom of the well, she heard the school alarm. With tears on her face, she climbed out of the well and walked out of the shrine.


	2. 10 years later

Chapter 2

10 years had passed since that day. Unfortanly for Inuyasha, Kagome had forgotten everything as soon as she got back to her own time. Not a day had gone by that he didn't think about her.

Things had been going pretty well for Sango and Miroku. They had been married for 7 years and had a 5 year old son named Satku. Shippo was living with Kaede, and when Kouga found out about Kagome (5 days after she left), he was enraged!

At least Kagome had a good life. She was 17 when she left her friends in the feudal era. She graduated from high school about 9 years ago. She lived in Yokohama, but went back to Tokyo every so often to visit her family.

It was strange to her that everytime she saw her old friends, they said something about her two-timing boyfriend. Even her mother mentioned something about someone named _Inuyasha_, like she knew him.

Really confused, Kagome sat down on the bench next to the sacred tree. Thinking about his _Inuyasha_, she looked up to the spot where he was sealed for 50 years.

Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha was doing nothing but sigh heavilly and mope around, always having Kagome on his mind.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo cried playfully as he hopped infront of Inuyasha, causing him to fall backwards.

"Bad move, kitsune." he growled as he grabbed Shippo's tail and picked him up. "What you do that for? You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was just trying to cheer you up." he laughed.

Inuyasha was about to hit him, when Satku came running up with the Shikon Jewal in his hands.

"Satku, bring that back!" Sango cried.

Satku just kept running, playing keep away with the jewal. Inuyasha reached out and picked up the mischivious boy by the back of his shirt.

"Loose something Sango?" he asked, holding out the struggling child.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You have no idea-" she stopped talking when she saw the sad expression on his face."Still thinking about Kagome?"

He nodded and truned away. Sango sat Satku on the ground and told him to go back to the village. When he was out of sight, she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"You know, Kagome might not be able to cross through without the jewal," she said as she placed something in his hand. "But maybe you can." She got up and started to walk away.

He opened his hand and his eyes widened. It was the Shikon Jewal!

"Wait Sango, I-"

"Go ahead and try Inuyasha. I can tell that you want to see her."

"But Kaede said-"

"I won't tell her, if you don't. Go." She smiled and walked away.

Almost about to cry, Inuyasha made his way to well. Sweating nervously, he slowly climbed on the edge of the well and jumped in.


	3. Back Through The Well

Chapter 3

"Kagome, what's wrong?" her mother asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine."

Not fully agreeing with her answer, her mother got up and walked away. A strange humming sound was coming from the shrine. Kagome slowly rose to her feet, and wade her way to the shrine, and slid the door open. She peeked and gasped at what she saw.

A bright blue light was coming out of the well, and right before her eyes, a strange looking boy apeared in front of her. She fell to the ground and scooted back against the wall. Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at the trembling girl. He couldn't figure out why she looked so scared.

"W- who are you?"

Her question took him by surprise. He couldn't believe it! She didn't remember him.

"Kagome... " he whispered.

"Do I know you?" she studdered.

His eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to think. She said that she would never forget them. Could this have happened when she returned?

"Um... excuse me. What are you doing here?"

"Kagome don't you remember me?"

She stared blankly at the saddened hanyou. He stepped closer to her causing her to back up closer to the wall. He was about a foor close to her when, "SIY BOY!" Inuyasha slammed to the ground. He found it hard to believe that the spell still had a effect on him.

_Why did I say that?_ Kagome thought as the spell released him.

"Kagome... "he whispered as he took hold of her hand.

She gasped at his touch and the sharpness of his claws.

"Inuyasha?" she whipered softly.

His eyes softened when he heard her say his name.

"You remember me?"

She just looked at him and nodded unsurely.

"I- I don't know... "

She caught a glimps of the Shikon Jewal in his hands. She reached out and placed her hand on the jewal.

"Kagome, please come back with me." he pleaded.

"Back to where?"

"To my time. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo really miss you. And you have to meet their son, Satku."

He can tell that she was really confused.

"I'm not sure um... "

"Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and turned away. Inuyasha slowly approtched her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome!" came her mother's voice.

"I gotta go... Inuyasha." she said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded and backed away slowly.

"Are you talking to someone, Kagome?" her mother asked.

Before she had a chance to answer, the door slid open.

"Well, hello Inuyasha. I haven't seen you for a long time. I was afriad that you and Kagome got in another fight."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother, then back at Mrs. Higurashi.

"No. We didn't get into a fight." Inuyasha answered.

"Then, why haven't I been seeing you?"

"It's hard to explain. Is it okay if Kagome comes back to the feudal era with me?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome's unsure face and nodded in agreement.

"Of course she can go. I never had a problem with that before. But the choice is up to Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He gave her a look that was saying _Please say yes_.


	4. Back To The Feudal Era

Chapter 4

Not knowing what to say, Kagome looked back at her mother, who didn't say anything.

"I don't know Inuyasha." she whispered.

"Please Kagome. I can't live another day without you."

Her eyes widened at his words. Looking into his lust filled eyes, her eyes softened. Without saying a word, she nodded in agreement and a small smile formed on her face. Smiling back at her, Inuyasha held out his hand. Without doubt, took a hold of his hand.

Pulling her to the well he asked "Are you ready?"

She nodded and they jumped in. Back in the feudal era, Sango was laughing like crazy watching Miroku trying to catch Satku. If you want to know what happened, lets just say that Satku had too much sugar.

Miroku was getting a little ticked off over the fack that Inuyasha wasn't there to help him. "Damn it! If Inuyasha doesn't get here soon, I'll-"

"You'll what?" came an angry voice.

Miroku turned around to see an angry hanyou staring down at him. In his right hand, he held Satku, struggling to get free. Inuyasha looked at Sango and gently tossed her the jewel and sat Satku on the ground. When Kilala ran outside the village, Satku followed. From behind the trees, they could hear Kilala meowing happily.

"Mother!" Satku cried as he ran to Sango's side.

"What's wrong Satku?" Sango asked.

"There's a strange lady with Kilala."

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome walked out from the shadows.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped in Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and pulled him off of Kagome. "Sanog, Miroku, Come her for a second." he demanded.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Don't be so wild around Kagome. For some reason, she doesn't remember anything that happened before she left."

"You gotta be kidding!" Sango yelled.

"No. But I thought that if she spent some time with us, in time she would remember us."

Right when Sango and Miroku was about to approach Kagome, Inuyasha caught a scent he wasn't happy about.

"Not HIM! Not now!" he growled as he lepted toward the mountains. The closer Inuyasha got to the mountains, the stronger the scent became. _I'm sure it's him. His disgusting scent is unmistakable!_ He stopped at the bottem of the mountain and looked around for his target.

"I should have known you would've been here, mutt-face!" came a familiar voice.

Okay, there's chapter 4. I hope you're not too mad that I didn't update sooner.


	5. Old Friends Meet Again

Many thank you's to all you who sent in reviews and for being so patient. Also a BIG thank you for demonassassin for giving me all my ideas. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5

After on hell of a struggle, Sango talked Kagome into riding on Kilala's back while they searched for Inuyasha. Because of Kilala's new size, you might have guessed that Kagome was terrified of the cat-like demon.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome cried.

They were on mile from the mountains when something flew passed them and smashed into the trees.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Inuyasha screamed angrily.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

Kagome jumped off of Kilala's back and ran to Inuyasha's side. "Are you all right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha his hand on hers and nodded.

Suddenly, a big gust of wind came out of nowhere.

"I thought I smelled your scent Kagome." came a voice from inside the tornato.

As the whirlwind cleared, Kouga stood before them.

"Yo. Long time no see Kagome." Kouga said.

Kagome stared at him blankly._ Great. Another person who makes no sense._ Kagome thought.

"What's the matter Kaogme, not even an _hi_?"

"Kouga stop it!" Sango hissed at him.

"Stay out of this taijiya!" Kouga snapped at her. _What gives? Why does Kagome look so scared?_

Kouga's eyes narrowed into a glare. Letting out a low growl, Kouga raced to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Kouga... " Inuyasha growled as he swung his claws at him.

Before his claws touched him, Kouga jumped out of the way. Haveing what he came for, Kouga created another whirlwind and made his escape. When the wind subsided, Kagome was nowhere to be found.

Okay, how do you like chapter 5? I know it was short, but I have better ideas for other chapters including a lemon, but it may not come around for another 2 or 3 chapters. And if you think it's between Kagome and Inuyasha, WRONG! I'm so evil. Mwahahahaha. Until next time, later.


	6. Re enter Kouga

Okay. I think I'm gonna be nice and put on one more chapter for you people without asking for reviews. But if you want that lemon, I'm only asking for 3 or 4 reviews cause the lemon might be in the next chapter you'll never know. Oh well, here's your chapter.

Chapter 6

"Kagome, wake up." a familiar voice said.

Kagome moaned slightly and opened her eyes. She was shocked to see that same youkai that Inuyasha was fighting earlier leaning over her. She screamed and pushed him away.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

When Kouga heard those questions, he thought for a minute that he did something wrong.

"What did I do this time Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome was about to answer when she heard someone calling her name. Kouga growled fiercly and rose to his feet, extending his claws.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" before Kouga had time to do anything, sharp blades came flying out of nowhere, and Inuyasha appeared. Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that he was pissed off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran toward him.

She almost made it to him, when Kouga stepped between them and kicked Inuyasha in the stomach. Kagome froze in terror as Inuyasha slammed into the side of a mountain.

As the battle dragged on, Kagome had sudden flashbacks of when Kouga first kidnapped her. She remembered the wolf demon tribe, when she helped Shippo escaped, and the first time Kouga told her that he was in love with her. Sudden;y, without relizing it, she muttered _Kouga_ under her breath. Kouga stopped in his tracks and looked at Kagome.

"Why is Kagome acting this way?" Kouga growled.

_Agh. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask._ Inuyasha thought.

Trying hard not to rip out his throat, Inuyasha calmly walk over to Kouga and explained everything.

"How could that have happened?" Kouga yelled.

"We don't know for sure, but we think it's because she went without the jewel for so long after she left."

With anger in his eyes, Kouga looked back at Kagome. _This might be my best chance to make her my mate. I can't pass this up._ Creating another whirlwind, Kouga once again snached Kagome and dissapeared. Making sure not to leave any trace of which way they went.

Okay, I know that wasn't a long chapter like chapter 5, but I promise to make it up to you. If any of you like Kouga, you might not want to read the next couple of chapters, cause I kinda made him the bad guy if you haven't already noticed. Mwahahahahaha..... I'm so evil. Okay until I get more reviews, later.


	7. chapter 7

_Okay people, im back and with a new chapter! thank you all for your reviews. it give me happy to know that you like my stories. heres the chapter you all wanted._

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Miroku begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Please don't make him name everything." Sango teased.

Growling in frustration, Inuyasha picked up speed. "I'm still waiting!"

"Because you have no idea where you're going!" they said at the same time.

Hearing that, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. They were right, he was just running around aimlessly. He couldn't help it. He wanted to get to Kagome before it was too late, cause he knew all to well what Kouga would try to do.

"Inuyasha, we'll never find Kagome this way. Can't you try and pick up her scent?" Miroku asked.

Nodding in agreement, Inuyasha started sniffing the ground. Quickly catching her scent, Inuyasha dashed off toward where he fought the thunder demon brothers.

Waiting patiently, Kouga watched over Kagome's sleeping body. He moved closer to her when she moaned slightly and slowly came around.

"So you Are alive." Kouga teased.

"Am I gonna see you every time I wake now?" Kagome asked in a groggy voice.

"If that's what you want."Kouga answered.

"Uh... you're not making any sence, so I'm gonna leave now."

Before she could leave tha cave they were in, Kouga's wolves blocked her path.

"You're not going anywhere my dear Kagome." he said in a husky voice.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Kouga just gazed at her with lust filled eyes. He slowly approached her, causing her to vack up to the wall of the cave.

"What are you doing?" she asked in fear.

Kouga said nothing, as he pinned her to the wall. Gazing into her honey brown eyes, he breathed in her soothing scent. Suddenly, he felt heat coming off her body. _Shit! How am I gonna control myself?_ Fighting hard not to loose control, he lowered his head and gently nuzzled her neck.

"What are you doing?"she whispered again.

Pulling her into a tight embrace, Kagome forgot about 'fear' and relaxed in his arms.

"Why? I don't even know you." she said quietly.

"But I know you Kagome."

It seemed to Kagome that this youkai did not wish to harm her, but what he did want, she was about to find out.

"Please, tell me your name." she begged.

Stroking her soft raven hair, he whispered 'Kouga' in her ear.

"Kouga... " she repeated.

"Will you be my mate Kagome?"

Her eyes widened. That was a question she wasn't exspecting.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you be with me, is what I mean."

Gazing into his sapphire eyes, she found it hard to say 'no', but she also didn't know about saying 'yes'.

_okay people, im gonna be mean and stop right here. i love ending a chapter with a cliffy. mwahahahahaha. oh weel, send me reviews and i'll give you two more chapters. until then, see ya._


	8. Kagome's Choice

_Hey, sorry it took me so long to update on my stories, but I had a major writers block, but that no excuse. Well, here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for. I'm giving you a heads up, my writing style has changed since the last time I updated and the chapters will be longer, maybe, I'm not sure. Depends if I can get over this annoying writers block!_

Chapter 8

Wolves surrounded Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. With each wolf they killed, two more took its place. The fight just kept going in a never-ending circle.

"Inuyasha, they just keep coming, there's no end to it," Sango yelled. Inuyasha swung his claws and another wolf fell.

"I don't care, we have to save Kagome! There's no telling what that mangy wolf might do to her," Inuyasha growled.

"Easy, he'll claim her as his mate, then he'll-"A smack to the face from Sango silenced the monk before he could finish. Inuyasha's attention went to Miroku.

"What did you say?"

"Relax, Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome is fine," Sango said.

"She better be, or that scrawny wolf is dead."

Kouga gazed into Kagome's eyes. His question took her by surprise. Why would a man that she didn't even know ask her to be his mate, whatever that was. When he leaned in close to kiss her, she roughly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. But I can't be your mate." Kouga only stared at her questionly.

"Besides, there's someone else that I like," she finished quietly.

"I see. So that stupid mutt still has your heart," he said as his gentle gaze turned into a cold glare.

'Mutt? Is he talking about Inuyasha?' Kagome thought. A howl off in the distance broke their conversation. Kouga's head turned to the direction of the desperate howl. "What was that?"

"Someone is attacking my wolves," he said in a low growl. "Stay here, Kagome, I'll be right back," he ordered before jumping away.

"Kouga, wait!" she called out, but he was already gone. 'What am I going to do? I can't just stay here, I'm sure they're all worried about me,' she thought before running out the cave.

"This is starting to get really old," Inuyasha complained. "Where do all these wolves come from?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kouga yelled. "Why are you slaughtering my wolves?"

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. "You better not have done anything to her!" Kouga growled low in his throat before jumping into the fight.

"I would never do anything to harm Kagome, mutt-face!"

Rain clouds formed overhead and lightning rained down from the sky as the battle between the two rivals began. Inuyasha held up his sword to block Kouga's attacks. Since Kouga no longer had his jewel shards, he wasn't as fast as he used to be which made him less of a challenge.

"Is that the best you got? I'm disappointed in you, Kouga. I was hoping for more of a fight from you," Inuyasha taunted. Koga growled and kicked Inuyasha into a nearby tree.

"I'm still far stronger than you even without my jewel shards."

He stepped closer to Inuyasha and was about to unsheathe his sword when a single arrow struck the ground before his feet. They all looked up and saw Kagome standing on a nearby hill with another arrow aimed at Kouga.

"Get away from him, Koga," she demanded. "I promise I won't miss next time if you hurt Inuyasha." Kouga growled and stepped away from Inuyasha.

"You're lucky this time, mutt. But next time, you're dead."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard your threats before you scrawny wolf," Inuyasha shot back. Kouga gave one last glance at Kagome and then disappeared in a whirlwind.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked as she ran to her friend's side.

"I'm fine, Sango," Kagome laughed. "What about the rest of you?"

"Everyone's fine," Miroku said with a smile.

Kagome smiled and looked back at Inuyasha, who was slowly walking towards her. For a few minutes, nothing was said between them. When they were within arms distance, they caught each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you're alright, Inuyasha," Kagome said in a soft whisper. His hold her tightened.

"You're the one who was kidnapped. I was so worried that..." he then broke off.

"What were you worried about?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." 'She's safe for now, but as long as she's still here, Kouga will come for her again,' he thought before releasing her.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing," he lied. "Let's get back to the village."

_Writers block! Please help me out her peoples! I won't be able to write more chapters unless you peoples help me out! Please!_


End file.
